


Stark and Rogers: The Intern Team from Hell

by ThanksRebecca



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanksRebecca/pseuds/ThanksRebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark and Steve Rogers are everybody's favorite intern tag-team. They are efficient, smart, and function like a well oiled machine, which is a blessing considering that Tony “doesn’t work well with others” Stark and Steve “The Actual Boy Scout” Rogers seem to come from two totally different worlds.</p><p>    Basically an AU where everybody gets their work done and they somehow manage to save the day every time, even though it’s usually Tony’s fault anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to post new installments every Monday! Let me know what you guys think. I'm always taking suggestions and constructive criticism. Not Beta'd.

Tony Stark was a man of many words and equally as many actions. He was a smooth talker and a genius with the ability to charm any of the middle aged agents at SHIELD Home Securities Inc. into letting slide any little mishaps along the way. Despite being a college intern hired because of his expertise in all things tech, Tony was perfectly content to do whatever was required of him. He was fast, thorough, and neat with his work, so much so that he was able to do the work of two people and still have a couple hours left to do whatever he pleased until the work day was over.

His skill with computer work and basic know-how made Tony the perfect candidate for officially unofficial “Tech Guy”. He had access keys to all of the machine rooms and was in charge of all system updates. And though Tony was only 19, he was suave, sophisticated, and carried a mountain of secrets with him wherever he went.

His best friend was the head of security for the building, a young man named James Rhodes, or Rhodey for short. They met on Rhodey’s first day at the office when he apprehended a suspiciously young Tony Stark swiftly locking the door to the computer room behind him, and carrying out three laptops, setting a pace that only the distracted or guilty ever do. After a slight scuffle, manhandling, and an unsettling trip up to Tony’s boss, Agent Fury’s, office did it become clear that 1) Tony was supposed to have those keys, 2) yes he was a little young to be the I.T. guy, and 3) Tony has just found a new best friend.

Tony could face any problem without the help of anybody (except for Rhodey when Tony wasn’t looking) because as he told Fury the first day he was hired, he “doesn’t work well with others. They only slow me down.” It was understandable, then, that Tony was thrown through a loop a bit when it was announced to him that Fury would be hiring a second intern, and that he would be working very closely with Tony.

“Stark,” he said, his elbows propped up in front of him on the desk and his fingers steepled loosely like he couldn’t quite bring himself to pray, “Rogers will be an asset to our organization, because while you handle all the tech stuff, we have the 16 year olds in charge of the actual intern shit that has to be done. We are bringing in Rogers to be a leader to them and to keep them on track. He won’t get in your way if you won’t get in his.”

At this Tony slumped back in his seat and mumbled, “It’s not like he won’t quit when he gets here and actually has to work with me, I’m a nightmare.” Fury gave him his best unimpressed look.

“I’m not taking pity on you because your relationship with Pepper didn’t work out and now she works in a different department. You will work with Rogers and you will not complain about it to me. His desk will be placed right next to yours in that little office you somehow wormed your way into and-”

“I didn’t ‘worm my way’ into anything! When Agent Coulson got that promotion to Director of the In-Home Securities department, he put me in charge of storing all of his files and cleaning everything out for the new guy. And we haven’t got a new guy yet.” Tony didn’t yell because he respected Agent Fury, but he wasn’t afraid to let his anger show. They had worked together long enough that if Fury was going to fire him for an outburst, Tony would have been out of the job as soon as he started.

Fury just raised an eyebrow at Tony. It was enough to shut him up.

“Rogers is moving in next Tuesday” he said, reordering the papers on his desk and generally ignoring Tony until he got up, slightly defeated, and left. 

Tony met Rhodey in the hallway outside and fell slightly into him, sighing dramatically in his patented “the world isn’t fair” kind of way.  
Rhodey told him to get over it, but pulled him into a side hug and walked him back to his office.

“Who knows,” he said with a chuckle, “maybe he’ll be cute.”

“Oh James,” Tony said, dramatically gazing into Rhodey’s eyes, “ you know you’re the only man for me.”  
Rhodey pushed him into his office and locked the door, only coming back to open it an hour later with forgiveness coffee and a smirking, “You know you love me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Steve had been called "Golden Boy", "Boy Scout" and a saving grace. He was quick, thorough, and a real team player. When Fury had asked him to help wrangle the interns in the SHEILD client relations department, he jumped at the chance to prove himself.

Steve moved into the office on a sunny Tuesday morning in October, around 7:30 that morning. He had no personal effects except for a picture of himself and another young man at thier high school graduation. It had been a year since he lost Bucky to a drunk driver. Steve set the picture lightly on the edge of the uncluttered desk that was provided for him and left the small office to seek out Agent Fury.

After a short debrief with his interns and receiving a stack of paper work from Fury, Steve made his was back to the office to find the other occupant eyebrows deep in a laptop, the music turned up so loud that Steve couldn't hear his own sharp footsteps on the hardwood floor.

Steve waved his hand in front of the other mans face in an attempt to get his attention, and got a startled look and disgruntled noise in response.  
"Hello," Steve said, a tad amused. He extended his hand, "I'm Steve Rogers. You're Tony?"

The man extended his hand and stood, a gentle and vaguely superior smirk finding its way to his face after a brief flicker of emotion that Steve wasn't quiet quick enough to place had passed.  
"Tony Stark," he said, shaking Steve's hand with well worn hands.

Tony was handsome, Steve noticed. And considering the look that Tony gave Steve when he turned to put his stack of papers down, Tony thought the same thing.

Interesting.

"So," Tony said, "Are you Fury's new riding crop?" Steve flushed and sputtered, obviously embarrassed. "I mean, and you his new strong arm for the interns?"

Steve recovered his composure and nodded, asking "And I hear that you're the IT guy? It would explain the laptops." Steve indicated the one on Tony's desk as well as three more scattered in various states of assembly around Tony's side of the room.

"Oh yeah, those. Actually those are more of a pet project that I'm using SHEILD's resources for." Tony started to clean up the laptop perched on an open drawer on the lower right side of his desk.

As Steve attempted to help with clean up by reaching for the computer sitting on the chair adjacent to his own desk, Tony all but kicked his hand out of the way in an attempt to get to the computer before Steve, closing it quickly and clutching it to his chest.

Steve froze, affronted, with a confused and vaguely hurt look on his face. He did notice that this particular computer wasn't a SHEILD standard and was probably Tony's own personal machine.

Tony, looking horrified by himself for a split second, quickly switched to anger and snapped, "Don't touch my stuff, Rogers."

Steve was completely shocked at Tony's sudden change, but put on his own angry mask and snapped back "I was just trying to help."

Neither man had moved from the half crouched position the were in, Tony curved around his laptop and Steve half way bent over Tony from where Tony has squeezed himself between Steve and the chair. They were very close.

Tony stood up abruptly, knocking his shoulder into Steve's and sending the taller man two steps back, knocking into his desk in an effort to catch his balance.

Behind him Steve heard the sound of his picture frame falling down into the desk, and when he turned around quickly in an effort to catch it before it fell, he could only watch as his last picture of him and Bucky Barnes fell to the floor and shattered on the hardwood.


End file.
